You're Marrying The Wrong Girl
by Friends Are Like Potatoes
Summary: ONESHOT!Fang is marrying Brigid? That doesn't seem right. Fax-Inspired by Speak Now by Taylor Swift  Not a songfic


**A/N: Hello Earthlings! This is my new story. It's a one shot to get rid of my writer's block. It was inspired by the song Speak Now by Taylor Swift. I really loved that song so I decided to do a fanfiction about it. I know it's been done before, (I checked) but I don't care. When I found out, I was already half way through writing it and I was determined to make this a story.**

**This story is probably the best I have ever done, grammar wise. I worked hard on it. It didn't take me long to do it but I did work very hard to do this. Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. However, I do own Bunny Jr. and the Fifth.**

You're Marrying The Wrong Girl

I stared, horrified, at what I held in my hands. I read it over and over again, yet, still not believing any word of it. It was a wedding invitation. It was _Fang _and _Brigid's _wedding invitation. It was _Fang _and _Dr .Stupendous's _wedding invitation. It was_ Fang_ and _Frigid Brigid's_ wedding invitation. It was _Fang's _and that _red-headed, _ten years too old, _Dr. Stupendous's _wedding invitation. It was _Fang _and _Brigid's _wedding invitation, not_ mine_ and _Fang's_ wedding invitation.

To say that I was surprised was the underestimate of the year. I was beyond surprised. To say that I was angry was the underestimate of the decade. I was beyond furious. To say that I was jealous was the underestimate of the century.

Yes, I, Maximum Ride, is surprised, angry, and _jealous. _I was jealous of Brigid. I was jealous of Dr. Stupendous. I was jealous because it was _her _and not_ me._

I, once again, read over the words on the pink, lavender-smelling card. Brigid probably made the invitations. No way in hell would Fang decide on pink. He hates pink. But of course, Brigid probably doesn't know that. She probably knows nothing about him. It sickened me.

Well, I guess Brigid was better than Lissa any day. Okay, maybe not. Lissa was a slut, but Brigid was way too old for Fang. Brigid made me angry many times, but Lissa got me pissed off once and that was when I stayed at Anne's house. I've only seen Lissa once. I see Brigid almost every day now. The only thing that is similar between the two is that they both had ridiculous red hair. I mean, Brigid being blonde is alright, but then she died her hair red. She died her hair a sickly red color that made me want to barf. (Or was it just her face that made want to barf?)

As I thought about Brigid, I didn't hear Nudge come in the room. She still had a major talking problem, but she was beautiful. She was wonderful. She was way better than Brigid any day. But then again, if Fang married Nudge, I'd go absolutely crazy and then I'd probably be forced to go to the School. Then when I was at the school, I'd vomit until I couldn't vomit anymore.

Anyways, Nudge saw me staring at the pink invitation in my hands.

"What's that?" She asked me, pointing to the invitation. I quickly adverted my eyes away from the invitation and looked at Nudge. She had on her 'OMG! What's that?' face on. She just looked at me for a couple seconds. She probably realized that I was lost in my own little world.

"Oh! I think I know what it is! It's an invitation, isn't it? Hm, I wonder what kind of invitation. Is it for a dinner party? A wedding? A funeral? A birthday party? Uh, silly me, of course it isn't a birthday invitation. I mean, look at it, it's just so formal. But then again, I've been to a formal birthday party. It was really fun. It was a dinner party. We had ham. You know, like a pig? My friend's dad fried a pig outside in like, 2 degree weather. It was crazy. You know what's crazy? Santa Claus. He sort of scares me. I mean, like, he's so fat. Isn't there a treadmill at the North Pole? Well, probably not because-" Nudge paused there. She noticed that I wasn't doing anything to stop her ramblings. She turned to look at me again.

"What's wrong Max?" she asked me. I didn't know what to say so I just handed her the invitation. She looked at me and then started reading.

I could faintly hear her reading. "You are invited for Fang and Brigid Dwyer's wedding." She continued on reading. I just zoned out her talking for a little while.

"Max! I can't believe it!" Nudge yelled. I just nodded at her in response. I was speechless. It was a little out of character for me.

"This cannot happen. No way. Angel and I have been planning you and Fang's wedding since, like, forever!" She screamed. What the hell?

"What?" I asked her. I didn't add 'the hell' because even though she was already seventeen, I still treated her like she was eleven years old. It drove her up the wall.

"Oops," She said, "I wasn't supposed to say that."

"Nudge," I said, starting to ask a question. I was cut off short though.

"Bye!" Nudge yelled before running out the room. She had dropped the pink wedding invite on the floor of my room. I sighed and picked it up again.

***Hi! I'm Bob. I'm a line break. I like you. Guess what else I like? Sharp things, like knives***

I can't believe I actually agreed to going. I truly didn't want to watch Fang and Brigid suck on each other's faces, but Angel and Nudge had guilted me into it. I think Angel used some of her power though, because when they were trying to convince me, they both had a mischievous glint in their Bambi eyes.

The whole flock, aside from Fang, had finally arrived at the wedding. We weren't allowed to fly because it would mess with our hair and our clothes. When I had tried to fly, Nudge started screaming at me. The same thing happened with Iggy, Angel, Gazzy, and Total. So in the end, we had to endure a _long _car ride.

The place where we pulled up wasn't what I was expected. It was a large garden full of pink, purple, and yellow flowers. It was obviously decorated by Brigid. Fang hated any color but black. _And red. _Fang had always had a thing with red-heads. I didn't get it. I guess it was a guy thing.

When we finally had gotten to the correct place, we were quickly ushered by an overly excited lady. I had no idea who she was or why she was so happy, but she was. Over-happy lady pushed us into another outdoor garden. I had to say, this place was beautiful. This was the kind of place I would've liked to gotten married at. Well, minus the way too many flowers.

There was a glistening pond surrounded by beautiful flowers. They weren't a blinding pink color, they were a gentle lavender color and slightly colored yellow. There weren't just flowers though. There were many leafed plants. I didn't recognize many of them but they were sure pretty. There was also a small waterfall in the back. It was surrounded by round stones and plants. It was also beautiful. The rows of chairs were in front of the altar. They were white and had a leafy plant on them. Again, it was beautiful.

The only thing that wasn't beautiful was the fact that this was Brigid's wedding. The fact that this was Fang and Brigid's wedding and not mine and Fang's wedding, was the ugliest thing that I could think of. (Well, of course, other than Brigid's face.)

The thought just made me sad. I looked over to Angel. She had the same mischievous glint in her twelve year old eyes. When she saw me, she quickly covered the look in her eyes with sympathy. She probably heard my thoughts about Fang.

_Yeah, I did. I'm sorry Max. _Angel put into my mind. I looked at her.

_It's alright, Angel. It's alright. _I told her in my mind. She looked like she didn't believe me. She probably didn't.

The flock and I were, once again, pushed around by the over-happy lady. She showed us where to sit and wait. She told us that the wedding would begin very soon. We just nodded at her. When she left, I looked at all of my flock. They all looked sad and unhappy. _Probably because they all hate Brigid. _I thought, before I could even stop myself. Angel looked at me.

_Yeah, that's exactly the reason why. _I sighed out loud. Iggy looked in my general direction and let out his own sigh. Gazzy, who was now 14 years old, looked over at Iggy and me.

"What's wrong?" He asked us. I think he was trying to be helpful or something, but his voice came out all sad and gloomy. I guess he hated Brigid too. We were only here because of Fang, not Brigid. We all hated Brigid. After all, she was a scientist and all of the flock _hated _scientists. Well, I guess not Fang. I guesses he just _loved_ scientists.

"Nothing," I said. Even to me, it sounded wrong. No one really bothered after that. In fact it was all but quiet.

Until I decided I was way too bored.

"I'm bored. I'll be back." I said. They nodded and let me go. I was bored. I didn't feel like sitting around in silence for another hour.

When I was far enough from most of the people, I sat down against a tree and relaxed my wings. The flock and I haven't gone flying for awhile. I missed it. I missed the wind through my feathers, the rush of happiness when I took off, the _everything._ I should probably go flying after the wedding. I couldn't go flying now. Nudge would kill me.

Only after about thirty seconds, I heard some voices. They were saying something. I didn't know what they were saying, even with my avian hearing. I bet if Iggy were here he could hear what they were saying. Because, well, you know, he's blind and his hearing is probably the best in the world.

I strained to hear what they were saying. It was hard. I caught words like 'Fang' and 'money'. I think it was coming from Frigid Brigid. I heard another voice. It seemed a little annoyed. Hm, I wonder why.

I decided to continue my eavesdropping and walked closer to the voices. It was coming from inside the church. (I didn't tell you? Well, there's a church there too. I guess the bride was in there.) When I got there, I could hear better, but they had stopped talking. Did they know I was there? Hah, I doubt it. I listened for a little while. Nothing. Just as I was about to leave, I heard a squeaky voice.

"Max? What are you doing here?" Brigid asked me, obviously annoyed. I thought she was inside. I guess I was wrong. I plastered a fake smile on my face and slowly turned. I saw Brigid with smoke coming out of her ears. Well, not really, but you get what I mean.

"Oh, well, Brigid. I was invited. Didn't you know that? I was just enjoying the entire garden. You know, it's beautiful." I said. She seemed to get even madder.

"What? I didn't invite you!" She screamed at me. For the first time, I noticed her attire. When I saw it, I almost burst out laughing. It looked like a freaking _pastry._ Brigid probably noticed me, almost about to laugh.

"What are you laughing at?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips.

"Oh nothing, I just thought of a funny joke that Iggy told me earlier." I lied. God, she was so dumb! That was one of my worst lies ever. In fact, even I didn't believe it. You could tell I was lying by my voice. Well, _you _could. Brigid couldn't. She didn't.

"Oh okay. Well, answer my question. Why are you here? I made sure that I did _not _invite you." she said.

"Hmm, I guess I'm here because I want to watch Fang make the worst mistake in his life. Plus, it makes you mad." I told her. She just got even angrier. It was pretty funny.

She didn't have much to say after that. Well except, "Ugh!" but that was it.

After that little fiasco, I headed back to my flock. I was thinking of Brigid in her pastry dress. I guess Angel read my mind because she suddenly started cracking up. Yup, she read my mind.

"What are you guys laughing at?" Iggy asked.

"Oh nothing, just Brigid. Max saw her earlier. She was wearing a dress that was shaped like a pastry." Angel told him. After that, everyone started laughing. All of the people that were around us looked at us weirdly, but we were used to it. You know, being mutants with freaking _wings._

Way too soon for my liking, the moment of dread finally arrived. I zoned out for a long part of it. On the outside, I was trying to be happy for Fang, but on the inside, I felt like crying. Fang was marrying Brigid. I didn't know what he saw in her. She was annoying and way too old. Oh and she had red hair. Blech, red hair. I hated it.

I heard the wedding march. It didn't sound like the traditional Wagner tune. Instead it was a weird mixed up version of it. It oddly resembled a death march. It was weird.

I looked over and saw Fang at the altar. And man, did he look _hot. _

_Max, he's thinking of you. _Angel said into my mind. What? Why would he be thinking of me?

_Because he loved you, Max. He loves you, not Brigid. _Angel told me.

_Then why is he marrying -Brigid? _I asked her, almost using my nickname for her.

_I don't know. Something happened between them. Fang's mind is on you. He thinks you look beautiful._

Fang thinks I'm beautiful? But he's getting married, he shouldn't be checking _me _out. Well, unless I was the bride, which I wasn't. So that was pointless.

Way too soon, Brigid came walking down the aisle. She was in the same pastry dress I had seen her in earlier. Everyone was trying very hard not to laugh. Not just my flock, but everyone at the whole wedding was on the verge of cackling. Even Fang looked like he was going to start laughing any time now. But then again, he was Fang, Mr. Tall, Handsome, and Silent, he don't show emotion. Yes he shows EMOtion, but he doesn't show emotion.

I just zoned out the preacher's voice. I really didn't want to be here. It was horrible. I didn't want to watch Fang get married to Brigid. I didn't want Fang marrying anyone but me. _Me. _

_Fang wishes that too, Max. _Angel told me. I just sighed and looked at her. She looked back sympathetically.

About a long hour (Or so I thought,) of the preacher talking, I heard him say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace."

It was silent.

_There's your chance, Max._

Angel's right. It was my last chance.

I slowly stood up. The hairs on the back of my neck were standing up. Everyone in the room looked at me, horrified expressions plastered on their ugly faces. But I wasn't looking at them, I was looking at Fang. And Fang was looking right back at me.

Then, ever so slowly, Angel stood up. Angel was soon followed by Nudge and Gazzy. When Iggy realized what was going on, he also stood up.

I saw anger flicker in Brigid's eyes. I saw happiness flicker in Fang's eyes. I snuck a peek at everyone else's expressions. Their faces were mortified. In fact, it was sort of funny.

"Um," I heard the preacher say. I guess this had never happened before. He should know how to deal with this. He looked about eighty years old. He finally decided that the flock was nothing and continued his speech. God, what were we? Chopped liver?

"Brigid Dwyer, do you take this man to be your wedded husband? Do you promise to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him in sickness in and health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?" The preacher asked. I don't know why he started with the bride. Wasn't it supposed to be the groom who got the speech first?

"I do." Brigid said, smiling. Ew.

The preacher then continued on with Fang's list of questions. "Fang, do you take this woman to be your wedded wife? Do you promise to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her in sickness and health, remaining faithful to him as long as you both shall live?"

Fang looked around. He met my eyes. He had a pleading look in his eyes. He looked helpless. What was happening?

_He's still thinking about you, Max. He loves _you. _Not Brigid. He wanted to marry you, not Brigid._

What?

"No," I heard Fang say. What the hell?

"What?" I heard Brigid say. She read my mind. (Except for the 'The hell' part.) She seemed like she was going to burst into tears. Even if she did, they'd probably be fake tears that would smudge her mascara, making her ugly little face even uglier.

"No. I don't want to get married to you." Fang said. Everyone looked at him in shock, even me.

"Wh-what do you mean you don't want to get married? Is there someone else? There is, isn't there? Who is she?" Brigid asked.

I saw Fang look at me for just a millisecond. I saw something in his eyes. Was it… love?

"Max." Fang said. Everyone gasped. The flock gasped. I gasped. The only people who didn't gasp were Fang and Angel.

_I told you. _Angel said into my mind. I just stared at Fang. He was staring right back at me. Even from this far, I could see the gold specks in his eyes. I don't think Brigid's ever noticed the golden flecks in his eyes, his beautiful, endless, eyes.

"Fang!" Brigid yelled. She was obviously pissed. Fang turned toward her again.

"I don't love you Brigid. I've never loved you. I'm sorry." Right then, Brigid broke down crying. Her parents immediately rushed over and tried to cheer her up. It didn't work. Fang turned back around to face me. He stared at me for a long time, me staring right back.

_Max, Fang loves you._

_Yeah, Angel, I think we've established that. _I said sarcastically. Even in a moment like this, I can be sarcastic.

_Max, Fang wants you to meet him behind the church. _Angel informed me. I looked at her. She was staring at me. I just nodded.

_Now? _

_Now._

I sighed and turned. I headed for behind the church.

My mind was in a jumble. Fang loved _me._ He even said it himself. Angel even said it… well, she thought it. Fang loved me? It was coming out as a question now. The same questions lingered in my mind.

_Fang loves me? Does Fang love me? How long has he loved me? Does he really love me?_

Questions lingered in my mind. I really didn't know the answers to them either. My heart was aching to know. It really was.

I walked slowly to the back of the church. I was in such a deep thought; I didn't even know I had run into a brick wall. Except that it wasn't a brick wall. Instead, it was Fang. _Fang, _I thought.

I almost fell to the ground. Thankfully, Fang's strong arms wrapped around me and pulled me back up.

"Max," He breathed.

"Yes?" I asked in a quiet voice. I really didn't know what to say. Did he really love me?

"I love you." Fang said. I barely heard him. I couldn't even concentrate on what he said because he pressed his soft, warm lips to mine.

Surprisingly, I didn't push back. It took me a few seconds, but I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck. Fang wrapped his arms around my waist. Fang deepened the kiss. It was wonderful. It was blissful. I couldn't believe it was happening. It was amazing.

He traced my bottom lip with his tongue, asking for entrance. I let him.

We kissed for a long time. A long time as in, as long as I could stand without breathing. It ended all too soon though.

Fang rested his forehead on mine. "I love you." He breathed again. I smiled.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

Suddenly, Fang's lips were back on mine.

And I knew one thing for sure. I loved Fang. And Fang loved me.

**A/N: I hope you guys liked it. This story took up 7 pages on my MicrosoftWord. I hope that's enough for you guys. Thanks so much for reading. Please review! And please choose one of the following-**

**(.\_/.)****(")_(")o Bunny Jr. will conquer all!**

**/\_/\**

(")_(")=x The Fifth will conquer all!

**Bunny: Die kitty die! I was here first!**

**Kitty: No! I was! **

**Bunny: Nuh-uh! I will have world domination!**

**Kitty: What? No way! I will achieve world domination before you! Muwahaaha! **

**Bunny: Review?**

**Kitty: Review?**


End file.
